


You're my hero, Felicity

by howaboutnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Sister-Sister Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutnow/pseuds/howaboutnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Felicity's little sister comes to visit her and Oliver just as they are on the verge of becoming something more than just friends and partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions All Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experience writing fanfiction so please don't knock me down too much. If you do read this, please tell me what you think and try to enjoy it. Thanks. 
> 
> (And I know the sister's name is kinda weird, but just go with it.)

“Bye, Mom. I have everything I need. I love you too, and yes, I will tell her that you say hello.” Narissa Smoak said to her mother as she boarded the train along with the rest of her teammates. She was headed to Starling City, home to her personal hero and pain in the neck, older sister Felicity.

Wearing her CCHS (Central City High School) Varsity Swim Team sweatshirt with pride, Narissa thought of her sister and the real reason for this whole trip. Her mother thinks its because she has an important meet this weekend that could decide the rest of her years as a high school swimmer, and this is true, but swimming career is not the only thing drawing her to Starling City. During their last weekly phone call which usually ended up lasting into the early morning, Felicity had told Narissa that she had been promoted to Executive Assistant to the CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen himself. Narissa had done her homework on him since then and decided that there were only one way her sister had gotten that job: Oliver Queen needed something from Felicity Smoak. Whether it be sex or something else entirely, Narissa was determined to find out what. 

 

“Felicity, where are you going? I still have three more meetings I we have to go to,” Oliver Queen says to his EA and lunch break partner. She had been trying to slip out unnoticed and had failed, but who could blame her? She had been trying to sneak past a trained vigilante.

“I have to go run a quick errand. I’m sure you can eat lunch by yourself for one day. Plus, even if I’m late for the first meeting, Anderson will be even more late.” Felicity replied tentatively as she tried her best to sound innocent. She guessed it must have worked since Oliver just waved a hand at her to signify his goodbye with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

Making her way to her car, Felicity tries to compose her obvious smile that has escaped onto her face. I finally get to see my baby sister! she thought to herself as she started the car to pick up her sister at the Starling City train station. 

 

Oliver picked up his phone as soon as Felicity was out of earshot. “Dig, get the car. And make sure you see which way Felicity leaves. I want to make sure that she’s okay.”

“Please tell me we are not following this poor girl during her lunch break, Oliver” Diggle replied.  
In an annoyed tone at the sass Diggle was giving him, Oliver assured his bodyguard that Felicity had been acting strangely excited and out of character this morning and he had to make sure that nothing was wrong.

“Did it ever occur to you that she may just want an hour to herself? She does have to spend most of her day with you, either in the office or in the foundry. That’s enough to make any girl run away.” Diggle asks Oliver as a way to try and convince him to leave Felicity alone. All Diggle hears in response is a grunt as he leaves to get the car. 

 

Narissa stepped off the train with the rest of her team and waited with them until her swim coach was assured that she would be okay and her sister was on her way. Once they left for their hotel, it was just Narissa waiting to finally see Felicity in over a year, in fact, the last time she saw her sister was a few days before Oliver Queen came to visit her in the small cubicle in the IT department with a broken computer. Felicity had told her that week about the encounter with the resurrected playboy and the ridiculous excuses he used.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts about her sister’s accounts of Oliver Queen, she was interrupted by the sound of her ringtone, the sound of the TARDIS from Doctor Who, her and her sister’s favorite show to watch together. She looked down at the caller ID and picked up immediately.

“Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late! Traffic was horrible on the way here,” Narissa heard her sister say as soon as she picked up the call.  
“It’s fine. Where are you now? Do you want me to meet you somewhere else?”  
“No! Don’t move! Mom would kill me if I lost you somewhere in the city your first day here.”  
“Whatever you say, sis.”  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes. Please just stay put and wait for me.”  
Narissa sat on a bench and waited for Felicity with her blond hair in a high ponytail. 

 

Felicity parked her car with the biggest smile on her face for months. Narissa may only be staying for this weekend and would mostly be at her swim meet, but any time together would be better than none.

She walked into the train station and was immediately was attacked by a smaller girl who squealed in Felicity’s ear. “‘Rissa, although I am very happy to see you, I need my limbs back.”

“Sorry, I really missed hugging you like that. I haven’t done that since I was a kid and you would always pick me up and throw me on the couch or the bed.”  
“You were so small then, that it was easy!”

Narissa and Felicity sat on the bench in the train station for another couple of minutes before they finally got up and left the station. As they walked out Felicity couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched. 

 

Oliver watched as a small girl almost jumped on top of Felicity and was about to run in there to stop whoever it was. Before he could move, Diggle put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Wait, I think I know who that is. A few days after the quake, I overheard her talking on the phone to her mother. She kept asking about someone named Narissa. I figured it was a family member, and from that greeting I think they’re sisters. Oliver, has she ever mentioned anything like this to you?”

Oliver looked over at Diggle with confusion in his eyes and couldn’t help but feel like he had failed to somehow see the signs, as he shook his head. He quickly told Diggle to start the car so they could be back to the office before Felicity.


	2. Felicity's Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity drops her sister off at the apartment and Oliver confronts her about what he saw at the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and continues to keep up. Thanks for reading and have a great day!

Felicity had decided as soon as she joined Team Arrow that she would keep her family as far away from Starling City as she could. That is why she tried her best to keep her mother and Narissa from visiting her since her work with the Arrow started. After Narissa told Felicity she was coming to Starling City for a swim meet, Felicity knew there was no way to keep her from coming without raising suspicion.  


“I can’t wait for tonight! What time do you get off work?” Narissa asked her sister with the biggest blue-gray eyes she’d ever seen.  


“My hours have gotten stranger now that I’m an Executive Assistant, so I’m not sure what time exactly, but I will be home in time to watch a movie and talk with you.” As much as Felicity had fought against the new job promotion, it did feel good to say that.  


“Okay. So where are we going now? My coach wanted me to check in with him every few of hours or so.”  


“Back to my apartment. I’ll set you up with the tv and make sure you have everything you need, but then I have to go back to work.”  


“Don’t worry about me, I’ll just get started on my homework. What are we going to watch? Something either scary or funny. Nevermind nothing scary, I can’t afford to lose sleep tonight. I can’t wait for the meet. If I can break a fifty three in the one hundred free then I can get to finals for all my events and you can come watch me!” Narissa babbled just like Felicity except Narissa managed to look adorable with her huge gray eyes and long, wavy brown hair. It made Felicity remember being a teenager again and staying home during the weekends to play with Narissa’s hair. Narissa had always been there on the Friday nights when Felicity had a stressful week and needed to laugh.  


“I am really sorry I’m going to miss the beginning of your meet. There’s no way Oliver will let me skip tomorrow morning’s meeting. Can you explain what you’re swimming again?” At the mention of Oliver’s name Narissa seemed to get very interested but trying to hide it.  


“I’m going to swim backstroke in the two hundred medley relay, the five hundred, the two hundred freestyle relay, and the one hundred free. I’m seated well in each event so I should make it to finals for everything.” Narissa assured her.  


Felicity was amazed at her sister’s athleticism and love for the water. She remembered the first time Narissa had been in a pool. She had been five and had her first swim lesson. The kids weren’t even allowed in the pool yet, all they could do was blow bubbles from their noses, facedown in the water. Narissa had wanted to jump in first thing and it took a promise of three cookies to get her to follow directions. Finally, she had gotten fed up with blowing bubbles and while the instructors had their backs turned, she jumped into the water. Felicity had been fifteen years old at the time and jumped in after her younger sister. When the two girls surfaced, Narissa started to giggle and asked to do it again; thus starting the young girl’s love for the water.  


As Felicity pulled into her apartment building’s parking lot, Narissa looked around and seemed to be taking everything in. Felicity couldn’t help but remember the promise she made to herself the day Narissa jumped into the pool for the first time, that she would always protect her baby sister.

 

The first thing Narissa noticed as she walked into her sister’s apartment for the first time was the feeling of being in a loved home, but could tell it had not been used much lately. This definitely raised her suspicions about Felicity’s relationship with Oliver Queen.  


“I like your place. I usually only see a piece of wall in the background when we videochat.” Narissa smiles at her sister as she says this. She just has to wait until Felicity goes back to work and she is able to snoop around for any evidence against this Oliver Queen she been hearing about.  


“Yeah, it’s okay. Make yourself at home. The bedroom is to the left and the bathroom is right across from it. And you can have anything you want from the refrigerator, although I’m not sure whats in there.” Felicity looks down at her watch and tells Narissa that she has to leave or else she’ll be late for a meeting.  


This is going to be fun, Narissa thinks to herself as she begins her search for anything connected to Felicity’s night life with Oliver Queen.

 

“How was your lunch?” Oliver heard Felicity ask him as she sat down next to him. The meeting hadn’t started yet because Anderson had been late, just like she said he would be. He still hadn’t looked at her after learning what he had during the lunch break.  


“Fine.” was his only reply to her.  


He told himself he would confront her about her sister as soon as this meeting was over. Until then he would have to sit through the meeting and try not to think about the strange feeling of betrayal he felt. He had no reason to feel this way. It’s not like they told each other everything about themselves, but a sister who is obviously very close to her is something he think she would have mentioned over the months he had known her. He normally wouldn’t care, but he felt like things were different with the two of them.  


As soon as he stood up to leave the conference room, he told Felicity he wanted to meet with her in his office. She agreed but seemed to pick up his frustration with her.  


“Do you have anything to tell me, Felicity?”  


“Okay, fine. I was the one who took the last yogurt in the break room. I just didn’t think it was a big deal and would buy more next time I went out. I didn’t realize-”  


“That’s not what I’m talking about. Why don’t you tell me about where you were at lunch today?”  


“I told you, I went to do an errand.” Felicity said with a look of confusion and a hint of guilt.  


“Felicity, I know you were at the train station picking up someone. Who was it and why did you lie to me about it?” Oliver said to her, hoping she could tell that he had been hurt by her lie.  


“Did you follow me?” Felicity almost yelled, obviously outraged.  


“Not the point here, Felicity. Now answer my questions.” Oliver said trying to get her back on topic.  


“Fine, but we are having a conversation about the following thing later. I have a sister and she’s in town for a swim meet. Her name is Narissa. She’s sixteen and I haven’t told you about her because I wanted to keep her safe. I figured that if even you didn’t know about her, the bad guys wouldn’t either. Please don’t be mad and try to understand.” Felicity tried to plead with him.  


“I understand, I just wish you had told me. Felicity, I want you to tell me things like this, you can trust me.” Oliver moved closer to Felicity until he was close enough to reach out and touch her arm. He really did want her to trust him with her family. He had already told her about her parents but that had taken her months to confine in him.  


“Look, I’m sorry I kept her from you. Do you want to meet her? She’s staying at my apartment for the weekend for her meet. You can come over tonight and I can introduce you.”  


Oliver thought about what she had just said. Go and meet her sister who he had just learned about a few minutes before. Felicity had said her sister was sixteen and Oliver thought of the stories he had about heard about Thea when she was sixteen. It scared him to think of a sixteen year old Felicity running around, but he was also very excited.  


“Of course I’ll meet her. We’ll leave as soon as my last meeting is over and I let Diggle know where we are.”


	3. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity, and Narissa are all at Felicity's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda late. I'm trying to keep up. I hope the characters are all at least a little on point. Let me know what you guys think.

Narissa

Narissa’s search had come up fruitless. She had looked far and wide around Felicity’s apartment but eventually couldn’t find anything that gave any clue as to what her secretive sister and billionaire boss did in either of their free time. The only place she hadn’t explored was Felicity’s different tablets and other electronics. She knew those were sacred to her sister. 

Narissa decided that she would actually start her homework and was in the middle of an annoyingly long math problem when she got a text from her sister. 

Hey. I’ve got a surprise for you, it read. Narissa knew that it must be either something small and trivial or something big that Felicity was trying to play off as small and trivial. Narissa replied almost immediately with a question mark. 

My boss is going to come over to the apartment tonight and hang out with us. So he can meet you. Narissa had to stare at her phone for a minute before being able to respond. All she sent back to her sister was a text threatening to beat him up he took any of her popcorn while they watch the movie tonight with a winking face. 

Narissa didn’t know what to think of the situation. After Felicity had left for college, she had almost never let Narissa meet any of her friends, much less boyfriends. Not that Narissa thought Oliver Queen was Felicity’s boyfriend; Narissa had come up empty in her search for evidence of just that. But she did know there was something more going on between the two. Maybe tonight she would be able to find out. 

Felicity

Felicity let go of the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding when she got her last text from Narissa. She was sitting at her desk as she had sent the first text, hoping her sister would reply soon. Her answer immediately calmed her down. If she was able to joke about it, then she didn’t think it was a big deal. Felicity didn’t know why she was making it a big deal. Maybe it was her overwhelming fear to have two of the people she cares about most in the same room. Or it could be her incessant need to keep her sister safe. Either way, Felicity felt that the thought of tonight shouldn’t scare her as much as it did. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Oliver walked out of his office and started toward the elevator. She knew exactly where he was going, the fourteenth floor for a meeting with the head of the PR department of Queen Consolidated. He sent her a wink as he walked past her and she couldn’t help as her stomach did the whole butterflies thing. She knew it was a complete cliche, but he really did have that effect on her. 

There was only this meeting left until they had to leave the office and go back to Felicity’s apartment, where Narissa was waiting. Felicity had planned on a relaxing night at home goofing off and catching up with her sister, and now she will have to play hostess and peacekeeper between Oliver and Narissa. Not that she thought that they weren’t going to get along. God, she hoped they got along. 

The sound of her phone’s loud ringtone made Felicity jump. She looked down at the caller ID. 

“Hey Digg, what’s up?” She said as she answered the phone. 

“Hey. Oliver told me that both of you are taking the night off and I should too. Is this the kind of night that I should keep my phone on anyway?” 

“No, don’t worry about us. Oliver is just going to come back to my place after work today.” As soon as the words left her mouth she realized what she had just said. 

“Okay, but be careful Felicity. Don’t let him do anything you don’t want him to do,” Diggle replies before she has time to clarify the situation. 

“No, Digg. Thanks for the advice but Oliver is coming over my place so he can meet my sister. She’s in town for the weekend and is staying with me.” Felicity waited for his reaction. He was another person she was close to that she hadn’t told about Narissa. 

“And I didn’t get an invitation to meet this elusive sister of yours?” Diggle replied with mock hurt in his voice. 

“Sorry Diggle. Do you want to come to her swim meet? I want you to meet her. It’s tomorrow from eight until around two. At least, that’s what my sister told me when I asked her.” Felicity tried to sound apologetic and really meant what she said about wanting him to meet Narissa. 

“I had been joking, Felicity, but if the offer is real, then I would love to. AJ just started on the swim team and I want to see what it’ll be like if he sticks with it.” 

“Great! And of course the offer was real. I’ll text you the details.” 

Felicity hung up the phone and sent Diggle everything he needed to get to the swim meet. Just as she placed her phone down, the elevator dinged and Oliver walked out. He walked up to her desk and asked if she was ready to go. 

“That meeting was quick. Is everything okay?” 

“Yes. I just had to sign a few documents and it was over.” Oliver said as Felicity stood up from her desk and grabbed her purse and other work related things. 

“Good. My car is down the street a little. I like to walk into work in the morning so I usually park a few blocks down.” Felicity couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as she suddenly came to realize that she was going to spend the whole night with two of the people she loved most. 

“You look excited.” Oliver said to Felicity. She had known him long enough to tell that he was also fighting back a smile he was just a lot better at it than she was. 

“I am. Tonight is going to be fun.” She said with a hopeful look on her face. 

Oliver

Oliver barely fit into Felicity’s car. He was uncomfortable and just wanted to stretch his legs. The ride back to Felicity’s apartment building wasn’t too far, but it felt like hours in the small Mini-Cooper. He was jumping out of the car as soon as they were parked. 

“Sorry. I know it’s a little cramped in there.” Felicity said with a look that was less than apologetic, but he understood. She wanted to get to her apartment and see her sister. 

They made their way to the door outside Felicity’s apartment and she suddenly stopped. He almost walked straight into her when she said, “You don’t have to do this. You can still escape.” 

This time he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from inside him. “I want to do this. Now stop worrying. Everything will be fine,” he reassured her. 

Felicity turned around and opened the door. They walked in and Felicity was immediately ambushed by a smaller girl. “Hey, didn't we already go through this at the train station?” Felicity said, muffled beneath her sister. By then Oliver had walked into the apartment and was about to let them have their welcome when Felicity was suddenly talking again. 

“Narissa, this is Oliver Queen, my boss. Oliver, this is Narissa, my sister.” 

Oliver outstretched his hand and Narissa took it almost immediately. She was shorter than her sister and other than a few small things, they didn’t alike at all. Narissa had long, wavy, light brown hair and short bangs that framed her face. Her gray eyes piered at him with a maturity that came with not having parental guidance when needing it the most. He was impressed with the strength in her handshake. Although she was small, she was most certainly strong and he could tell she was an excellent swimmer. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot from Felicity. Is it okay if I ask you about being a CEO? I’m still not sure what I want to do and I like to ask people about their jobs so I can get ideas. Do you like being a CEO?” Narissa babbled on about how the high schools had started talking about colleges as soon as freshman year had started. He could see the resemblance between Felicity and Narissa when she babbled, just as her sister did. 

“Narissa! Why don’t you and Oliver go pick out a movie to watch while I get us all something to drink.” Felicity said to stop her sister’s rambling. 

Narissa led me over to the tv and a small shelf next to it that housed a collection of DVD’s. “I was thinking we should watch a comedy. What do you think?” Narissa said as she turned to look up at him. He could see the innocence in her then and immediately knew why Felicity had tried to keep her secret all this time. She had known that the world would take that innocence from her baby sister. 

“There’s one movie that everyone has been telling me I have to see. It’s called 21 Jump Street. Do we have it?” 

Narissa smiled at him as she said, “I love that movie! I brought it with me. Hold on I’ll grab it.” 

Soon after Narissa came back, Felicity walked into the room with wine for herself and Oliver, and a glass of chocolate milk for Narissa. They all sat on the couch together with Narissa and Oliver on either side of Felicity. The night was spent laughing and talking between the three until Felicity insisted Narissa went to bed, claiming that she needed sleep for her meet tomorrow, but as Narissa left the room she quickly invited Oliver to the meet. 

After Narissa left Oliver turned to Felicity and just said, “I had fun tonight. Do you think she meant that invitation?” 

“Of course she did. I already invited Diggle so you can come with him, but we have to wait until after the meeting with Isobel. She’ll kill you if either of us miss that meeting.” 

“I know. And thanks for everything. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver stood up and smiled brightly at her as he left her apartment.


End file.
